Bade's Story of True Love
by Bade Lover13
Summary: This Fanfic is based off of the show Victorious and Bade's relationship p;us what I wish would've happened.
1. Chapter 1

I was just sitting on my couch watching the News. Yeah it came to that point I was so bored I was watching the News. My dad was coming over later so I couldn't do anything to mess up the house. One good thing about Jade not being here. Jade and me always wrestled or in a stupid over exaggerated argument where she ended up breaking things! Another thing I won't miss. At least she always kept him entertained unlike right now. "I'll just go get a drink of coke or should I get lemonade? Wait no Jade got me that." Why was tying not to think about her so hard? It's not like she was always around anyway! Just then his cell phone rang it was Alyssa I just let her go to voicemail. She just wasn't the same as Jade. "Why do I keep thinking of her?" "She was my Ex-girlfriend anyway not current. I resorted on taking a nice small nap. When I woke up I played on Wii for a while I boxed to get out my anger. Jade asked me to be her boyfriend again but I said no. Why didn't I say yes!

That night I was actually glad Jade and me broke up because I honestly can't remember the last time Jade did something nice for me so I actually went to sleep with a smile on my face. " I made the right decision to reject her. Now she wants me back. No way! I'm loving this!

The whole day at Hollywood Arts I kept wondering if Jade was still going to try to get me back. She was talking to Tori a lot she must be really upset over all this. Maybe she shouldn't have broken up with me in the first place then! Sometimes she makes me laugh.


	2. Chapter 2:So This Is What Love Is

Beck's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my shouting alarm clock. I reached over and threw it off the table. Then moaning I got up and grabbed my faded Black T-shirt and threw on a pair of jeans. I raced out the doorway of my grey R.V and hopped in my car. Soon to find hands come up and lips to press a quick gentle kiss on my cheek. Quickly whipping around I realized it was just Jade. " What are you doing here?" I ask her. "What does it look like I was sleeping in your car!" "Better question why?" "Cause I had nowhere else to go. I got kicked out." "That's ridiculous why?" "Apparently I spend too much time with you." "What about yesterday though?" "I guess we just see things differently, we have t go to school Beck who's driving!" "Alright okay! Calm yourself." I say while stepping on the gas and turning the engine on. "Did you just sleep in what you were going to wear today?" I ask the beautiful girl." Yeah what's your problem!" "Nothing. I was just wondering if that's what you did or not." I say placing one hand on hers. "Oh. Well then yes that's what I did." she says slightly blushing.

I'm so hungry, what do you want to eat? I ask Jade. Jade shrugs whatever you're getting I guess. I come back to find Jade's bought two water bottles for us here take this one. I'm already drinking from this one. She states. Okay. I got us Ribs and Grapes. I say, sitting down. I love that shirt and those boots! Aren't they like designer or something? The boots yes the shirt not so much. I say playing around with her hair. You know what I meant Beck! Amazingly I did for once congratulations for actually saying something that made sense! I always make sense you just ignore me too much! Oh, is that so? I questionably say. Then why don't you come over tomorrow and see how much I ignore you then! Sounds like a deal Becky. I told you before to never call me that! But it's so fun! NO! I cry


	3. Chapter 3:She

,

Beck's P.O.V

I heard a knock on my door. Who is it? I ask, even though I already knew it was Jade. Oh Beck just open up the door already! Alright, alright don't wake up my parents! What if I do? Would I have to go home then? Yeah. I would never hear the end of it either. I let her in my doorway just then staring at her head to feet. I know some pretty hot jeans right? No I just like your face! I jokingly say. I guess she didn't think the same way because she came over and started tickling me half to death! Stop it! Stop it Jade! I scream. She just throws her head back laughing saying awww.. you look so cute when your begging for mercy! I took her chin back and threw her head in my lap. Jade then softly moans. What's wrong? I ask her. Nothing's wrong why would you assume something's wrong? Oh umm. No reason Jade wraps her arms around me. Come on tell me.. You moaned why? I did not! Don't lie! She sits in my lap. I groan in discomfort. Moving my body back suddenly. You okay? She asks with concern in her voice. It looked like you were in pain! Me pain? Yeah right! Okay maybe a little. You were crushing me in uncomfortable places. I watch as Jade quickly turns red. Sorry! I really didn't mean to you know that! Yeah, yeah I know it's fine.

Jade decided to sleep over at my house because she wanted to sleep next to me, in a non-dirty way. It caught me off guard yeah...um sure if you want. Thanks I do! She jumps on my bed and pats the open spot next to her. Lay down here! Let me change first! I stripped off my shirt okay now I'm ready. No now it's too late. Jade says turning her back towards me. I slid my hands under the mattress and wrapped my hands around her waist. She turned around crushing my hands underneath her. I didn't mind the pain not when the feeling was so good. Jade rolled her hand up and down my chest. This movement felt so good from her that I had to kiss her. We both got really into the kiss rolling around on top of one another. Our legs got tangled up. Then we ended up falling off my bed onto the floor. Just when I pulled back to get back onto my bed Jade pulled me back down and started to make-out with me. Jade slowly moved her hands down my chest then to my waist. She loosened my belt and I threw it off. Jade simply then took my pants and slipped them down so I was just in my boxers. Then we stopped kissing and I told her that I should probably put my pants back on. She sighed, touched me there then let me do what I said. We slept together but fully clothed. The best part is nobody knows we did this. Hopefully it will stay this way.


	4. Chapter 4:Restless

,

Beck's P.O.V

I heard a knock on my door. Who is it? I ask, even though I already knew it was Jade. Oh Beck just open up the door already! Alright, alright don't wake up my parents! What if I do? Would I have to go home then? Yeah. I would never hear the end of it either. I let her in my doorway just then staring at her head to feet. I know some pretty hot jeans right? No I just like your face! I jokingly say. I guess she didn't think the same way because she came over and started tickling me half to death! Stop it! Stop it Jade! I scream. She just throws her head back laughing saying awww.. you look so cute when your begging for mercy! I took her chin back and threw her head in my lap. Jade then softly moans. What's wrong? I ask her. Nothing's wrong why would you assume something's wrong? Oh umm. No reason Jade wraps her arms around me. Come on tell me.. You moaned why? I did not! Don't lie! She sits in my lap. I groan in discomfort. Moving my body back suddenly. You okay? She asks with concern in her voice. It looked like you were in pain! Me pain? Yeah right! Okay maybe a little. You were crushing me in uncomfortable places. I watch as Jade quickly turns red. Sorry! I really didn't mean to you know that! Yeah, yeah I know it's fine.

Jade decided to sleep over at my house because she wanted to sleep next to me, in a non-dirty way. It caught me off guard yeah...um sure if you want. Thanks I do! She jumps on my bed and pats the open spot next to her. Lay down here! Let me change first! I stripped off my shirt okay now I'm ready. No now it's too late. Jade says turning her back towards me. I slid my hands under the mattress and wrapped my hands around her waist. She turned around crushing my hands underneath her. I didn't mind the pain not when the feeling was so good. Jade rolled her hand up and down my chest. This movement felt so good from her that I had to kiss her. We both got really into the kiss rolling around on top of one another. Our legs got tangled up. Then we ended up falling off my bed onto the floor. Just when I pulled back to get back onto my bed Jade pulled me back down and started to make-out with me. Jade slowly moved her hands down my chest then to my waist. She loosened my belt and I threw it off. Jade simply then took my pants and slipped them down so I was just in my boxers. Then we stopped kissing and I told her that I should probably put my pants back on. She sighed, touched me there then let me do what I said. We slept together but fully clothed. The best part is nobody knows we did this. Hopefully it will stay this way.


End file.
